Folie à Deux
by RubyGloom7
Summary: It's sometimes the simplest gestures of life the ones that remain fonder inside a person's heart. Not to say that the Goblin King has a heart, but he's got something close enough. A sort of 'what if' AU world in which Sarah and Jareth are together from the very beginning. (Collection of mostly unrelated and short drabbles).
1. Love

It's sometimes the simplest gestures of life the ones that remain fonder inside a person's heart. Not to say that the Goblin King has a heart, but he's got something close enough.

A torn piece opf _Something; _withered and almost dry. It's the vestige of old scars and a secret fear. Sometimes, Jareth wonders if that _S_omething is really more of his heart than scar tissue. He will never admit it but sometimes, he feels like crying. He doesn't of course, but sometimes he just feels like it. He has sudden urges to smile too; when he looks at Sarah - all entrancing beauty and mystic eyes - he knows he's received more than he can ask for and lightly, he smiles.

She makes him laugh and when they make love she makes him soar. It's a sensation far beyond any mundanities of conquering or commanding another's will. It's intoxicating and addicting to the point of replacing his own lifeblood.

It's love.

* * *

Really really short. I know. But it is what it is;P

If you're following 'Lady Stardust' let me clarify that i'm not neglecting the story. It's almost done as i change some tiny details and it's almost completely through the beta process. I won't promise regular updates but you can check on my pofile the chapters' progress:)

**Funfactsnow:** Folie à Deux is a rare syndrome in which two persons share in the same delusion. It can be caused by the strong bond the two people may with each other.


	2. How Chocolate Was Banned

Helo again! UH... Don't ask. I'm high on sugar a the moment...

Jareth is _once again_ telling the story of how Sarah lost (or won?;D) and became Queen. You know, no child to rescue? No real encouragementXD.

Enjoy!

* * *

''How did Sarah become the Goblin Queen? Easy. She let out one alleviating breath after hours running through the Labyrinth - I'm sure you all remember the Labyrinth Queen Challenge - and screamed loud enough so the King heard. _'Okay, you win. I do love you!' _''

''And?'' The group of goblins chanted all at once.

Jareth sighed. ''And? You've heard this story so repeatedly that i find myself missing fingers to count! Why don't you finish the tale instead? You must have memorized it by now.''

They all looked oddly at each other and then one eager participant raised his hand. ''Can i do it?''

''Sure.'' Jareth encouraged.

Clearing his throat, the young subject rose to his feet and narrated with a dulcent voice. ''And then the Goblin King appeared and held her and kissed her and they both kissed and she said: _'Oh, Jareth! I love you so much.' _''

Jareth grimaced at the shrilly sound of the poor imitation of Sarah's voice.

''And then the Kind said: _'Oh, Sarah you kiss so good. Love me long time, sugar. _''

And why wasn't Jareth's voice different from the mimicking of Sarah's?

''And they kept kissing and kissing and kissing and kissing and french kissing and-''

''I think you've made your point.'' Jareth groused.

''But that's the best part!'' The crowd chorused.

''Yup,'' The unofficial narrator cheered. ''We think it's best if it's prolonged.''

''Prolonged? Mind telling me who's been teaching you big words?'' The King kept secure that no subject would ever dare go against him if they didn't know _how_. So they were taught limited language.

And that's when Sarah appeared, innocuously humming to herself a romantic tune very well-known by everyone. She sang it almost on a daily basis. When she saw the evil glint in her husband's eye she chose that moment to flash a dark glare of her own to the snitches who told on her.

Before running she had a chance to - lamely - excuse herself. ''They gave me chocolate!''

That's it. Chocolate was _banned_. Along with all the other Aboveground candy that coudl be used as bribery.


	3. Yet Another Universe

**Yet Another Universe**

* * *

This was built on blocks of unfulfilled desire, popsicles and coy little smiles she threw his way. And by now he knew her quirks; how her eyes lingered with mysterious heat doing all sort of nameless things to his insides and how her tongue purposefully darted out to swirl o sweet caramel.

What was her name again? Sarah, wasn't it?

Jareth met her at a bar. All smooth curves and red lipstick sticking to the rim of her glass. Seated on the simple bar stool(like a fine bottle of sparkly champagne far beyond money's reach), as if it were a much more regal thing, her skirt rode up over creamy flesh that, damn right, would feel fucking good wrapped around his waist; sliding with sweat induced from rigorous carnal acts and cries of more, more, _more._

Posicles seemed to be best buddies with the lady forever clad in black. Lucky treat. How would that pliant muscle of hers - multicolored with caramel - feel on his throbbing member? Tracing a wet trail over each pulsing vein before fully engulfing him. Sucking until every last drop of his very essence slid down her throat.

Oh, how many scenarios had he not played inside his head. He could see how the corners of her red mouth would quirk up; her ego satisfied and lust swelling. And god, he wanted to taste himself on her mouth; wanted to be a part of her just as much as he wanted to make her his.

She had become an obsession. And he drank her presence like it was sex in a bottle.

The first time he saw her she had perched herself on the bar stool with such infectious grace; time slowed, the air itself thickened and suddenly, each breath turned headier. When she danced the panels of her skirt swayed with her hips to the rhythm of Rock N' Roll and Black Magic. Her high socks and dark shirt licked her body like damned shadows clinging on walls. And he could just imagine her swimming on his bed sheets; angel bones and muscle flexing with each new position.

If her nimble pouring of whiskey could make liquor finer... Could her touch make the waves of orgasmic pleasure feel like heaven on earth?

A part of him wanted to grab and rip, lick and bite; fuck her like an animal because he knew it would bring him sweet release. Because he could almost _feel_ her trembling and moaning under his ministrations; her back arching and pert nipples grazing his chest as her inner walls clamped down on the girth of his aching member. Burning stabs of pleasure as he thrust away with a broken pace. Hips rocking wantonly like a raging storm in the middle of the sea and no salvation.

Almost. He could almost feel her.

But tonight the picture of her flushed body and the illusion of a lovely pinkish blush spreading to the swells of her round breasts faded quicker. His eyes opened lazily and the smoke from his cigar fluttered to the ceiling like white flames. Or the ghost of his fantasy.

She was approaching.

Right now.

Fuck, shit, damn.

For a moment everything was a haunting gaze of shimmering crystal through hooded eyes and brownish locks of hair damp with perspiration clinging to her brow and neck; like ink on porcelain. And then a tinkling crimson smirk as she leaned close enough for the sparks to shoot in the gloominess of doubt.

His eyes dropped curiously as a flash of white caught his attention. Printed on her shirt, white letters went: _'You know you want it.'_

Her smile became a tad larger, pulling a popsicle out of nowhere.

* * *

This was inspired by a fanfic i read. In that fanfic Jareth was the one with the shirt. You should read it 'cuz it's bloody hilarious:D It's called 'The Gift That Keeps Giving' by the author that goes by the username of Lixxle. If you can't find it just ask me and i'll give ya a linkX)

Review!:D


End file.
